1. Field
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to connectors suited for quick disconnection. specifically, this invention is directed toward a connector capable of simultaneous disconnection both from a battery post and a battery cable with said disconnection being effected without the use of other tools.
2. State of the Art
In many electrical systems, a variety of different connectors are used to electrically connect a wire or cable to a fixed terminal. In some systems, it is often desirable to remove or disconnect the wire or cable from the fixed terminal for maintenance or other purposes. For example, many conventional 12 volt (DC) batteries commonly used as an energy source for starting internal combustion engines have posts for interconnecting the battery to the associated electrical system. Batteries of this type often have two tapered posts (positive and negative) which extend away from the battery. Cables or wires are typically connected to these posts by the use of a clamp connector. The connector is tightly clamped to the post by the operation of a nut/bolt arrangement which constricts the clamp tightly onto the post. The closed end of the clamp has an extension for receiving the cable to effect an electrical (conductive) connection.
In use, it is not uncommon for the clamp and post to suffer some corrosion. On occasion, the corrosion may adversely affect the electrical connection to the point that it is either interrupted or so significantly impeded that the associated electrical system (e.g., engine starting system) does not function. Thus, the connector must be removed and cleaned or replaced. The post may also need to be cleaned. Because of the corrosion, it is sometimes difficult to loosen the nut/bolt arrangement of the clamp connector. Even when the clamp is loosened it may still be difficult to remove the connector from the terminal. Further, there is a reluctance to remove and clean the terminal post and connector on a regular basis because of the time, effort and/or cost involved. That is, tools must be obtained and operated to effect removal and cleaning. Moreover, the task can involve some risk or hazard because the battery is energized and therefore constitutes a shock hazard. Because the corrosion materials in the vicinity or on the post/clamp are caustic, they can cause damage to clothes and hands and can be a severe danger if they get into the eyes or mouth. Nevertheless, frequent cleaning of the post and connector is desired to avoid engine starting system malfunction.
In other circumstances, it is from time to time desirable to remove the battery for storage, charging and the like. For example, batteries used to start engines for earth moving equipment (e.g., graters, bulldozers) which are often left overnight in unsecured surroundings may need to be removed to avoid theft or weather damage. Power boats stored for the winter or for other periods may have the batteries removed to avoid damage and to permit remote recharging before use. Batteries or battery packs for aircraft are also typically removed for service and maintenance on a periodic basis. In such circumstances, a quick, easy and safe disconnection means is desirable since the battery, even if substantially discharged, is still a source of electrical energy and a shock hazard that cannot be deenergized while working on the connectors.
In addition to the clamp connector in widespread use today, i.e., the nut and bolt clamping system, other connectors have been devised for use in connecting cables to terminal posts such as battery posts. Typical connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,769 (Bureau), and U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,437 (Krueger).
Krueger defines a connector having a sheath for receiving and containing the battery cable. The sheath is conjoined with a housing which includes a cylindrical recess well adapted to receive a battery post. The recess well is fitted with a movable wedge controlled by a bolt member. Krueger discloses a tool-requiring structure which does not function to release the cable.
Bureau discloses a connector which by hand operation releases the connector from the battery post. The cable release mechanism is distinct from the battery post release and appears to require a tool for its functioning.
The connector of Krueger and Bureau as well as the connectors in widespread use today do not provide for a reliable, quick and easy means to disconnect a cable from a terminal post.